


Shurley They're in Love!

by feralis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, finale bullshit, i have not seen supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralis/pseuds/feralis
Summary: Dean Winchester's life has been a fucking melodrama for his whole damn life, and for a decade and a half his Tuesdays have been booked by monsters and apocalypses because God is apparently some dick named Chuck Shurley writing a cheesy series calledSupernatural.But then God died, and also forgot about the Spanish language.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Shurley They're in Love!

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen an episode of Supernatural in my life, but recent events have caused me to a. actually become attached to what Destiel content I've seen and b. become DEEPLY invested in analysing Chuck as a CW metaphor, and seeing the s15 as a censor-dodging message.

**15x18**

  
**“I love you, Dean.”**

  
And time collapsed on itself, like somebody folded November’s calendar page in half.

  
**¿¿¿15x18???**

  
Dean was frozen, felt frozen for what seemed like forever. 14 days. Forever. But he also kept going, he saw Cas taken away by the empty, he saw Chuck finally kick the fucking bucket, which seemed, inexplicably, exactly ten years overdue. 

  
He saw himself die from a plotless injury fighting _vampire Juggalos_ of all fucking things, but it felt right, because he’d lived and died so many times beyond all odds and God wasn’t around to write his miraculous recovery just in time for another season. He died like a regular man, because normal people don’t get heroic, or tragic, or compelling, or situationally appropriate deaths. They just die, from stupid, preventable accidents, in stupid, preventable ways, without resolution, without growth, and they leave their family behind to mourn and grow old with somebody they never even got to meet before the stupid fucking accident killed them. Dean Winchester died like he was going out for a jog and never saw the drunk driver.

  
Dean saw Heaven. But the threads he never noticed tying his life together were unwinding. God was dead. The audience-obsessed asshole writer making his life miserable for fun... was dead. Dean would keep existing, but the screenplay’s marionette strings were fading away, taking his visions of the inevitable future with them. He saw himself in Heaven. He saw his car, and he saw himself go for a drive. Someone told him Cas was alive. Oh thank God, but God was dead, and He took the chains of inevitability with Him as. Dean was free.

  
He was also in the rundown shack, forcibly frozen as Castiel told him that he loved him. He wanted to say it back, he needed to say it back, but Chuck’s voice, cruelly omniscient, silently screamed, “YOU CANNOT RECIPROCATE. YOU _CANNOT RECIPROCATE, DEAN_! YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE! I _REFUSE_ TO LET YOU!”  
But God would die next Tuesday. Dean had witnessed it. God would die, and the chains around him would finally, _finally_ break. God would die next Tuesday. God had died last Tuesday. He’d gotten to Heaven and watched the last of God’s cruel narratives fade away. God was dead, would die, and his power was weakening.  
And Dean realized that, for the first time, the chains had begun to loosen. God was screaming in English. 

  
Chuck would be defied one last time. He stared at the angel he loved, and let his voice change. “Yo a ti, Cas.”

  
And God screamed.

* * *

Epilogue

Dean lay curled up against Castiel’s side. “I love you,” he said, his eyes tracing Cas’ face, lit by the glow of a Heaven that was never supposed to exist, that Cas had defied God’s plan to create, by will of love alone. “I love you, I love you, you bastard, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

  
Castiel hummed, smiling. It had been a long way out of the Empty, with no one, not even God, as his witness. There were no epilogues or asides about his journey, or how he rebuilt Heaven, or what happened when he met Dean again. 

  
Oh, that’s not to say there were no stories left to be told. But even if some aspiring prophet wrote about what he got up to in Heaven, there would never again be the crushing fight against God’s will. There was no one to stop him from sobbing out of relief when he realized all of them were free.   
Castiel loved Dean so strongly that not even the Books of Fate could take it away. Castiel loved Dean enough to rewrite their entire story, strongly enough to defy God’s predetermined screenplay. Enough to rebuild Heaven.

  
And the CW couldn’t stop him. 

* * *

Epilogue part 2

“Hm. Dean?” Asked Cas.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you regret being… dead?”

  
“Nah,” said Dean. “If I stayed down there too long, I just know the bastard would find a way back from the grave just to make a few more bucks. Fucking reboots. Anyway, Earth is cool, but I never really got to live a normal life down there. I never really had free will.”

  
“I understand,” said Cas, and pulled him closer.

  
“Maybe in another world, if there are other worlds, I’m just some regular guy. Maybe a barista or something else normal I never got the chance to be. Or maybe things are just as batshit crazy.” Dean smiled. “But no matter what, you’ll always find me.”

  
Castiel cupped Dean’s face, looking him squarely in the eyes as a smile broke over his face like a new dawn over the Heaven he created. “And not even God could stop me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack? I would also like to repeat that I have not seen a single episode of Supernatural. However, I am starting to read Destiel fic and commentary and I honestly enjoy it. Come say hi on my [tumblr?](winterbirb.tumblr.com)


End file.
